


Movie night is for Losers

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night: it's a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night is for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free square on my TeenWolfBingo card. I chose movie night as my prompt.

So okay movie night. It's a thing. It's not formal or set in stone, but it _is_ a thing. And everyone comes. 

The first time is an accident. 

They are all bagged and beat to shit but healing up fast. Except Stiles, who looks like hammered crap and doesn't really want his Dad to see him like that because there would be hair pulling (his dad's) and yelling (at Stiles) and a whole lot of drama. Stiles has frankly had just about enough god damned drama thank you very much.

So. Stiles lies to his Dad (shocker) and tells him Scott is having a melt-down over Allison leaving (again) and he (Stiles) will be spending the weekend. His Dad doesn’t question it. Yay for Stiles ability to lie like a sidewalk. 

So. They go to Scott's and watch movies. Isaac comes because he doesn't really want to be alone right now and doesn't have anywhere else interesting to be. Once you get past the fact that he is a little psychotic Isaac isn't a bad guy. Unpredictable as hell, with the potential to scare the crap out of almost anyone. But also funny as shit and generous to a fault. So he comes and watches movies with them.

Boyd and Derek show up with corn chips, beer, and the entire MCU catalogue; the universal key to anything. Boyd doesn't say shit, but he laughs like a crazed hyena when Tony Stark flies his new armour into a wall. Derek watches as intently as he does everything else, but with a good deal more enjoyment.

They are just settling in to watch the Hulk (sometimes you just have to take one for the... cinematic integrity of a movie marathon.) when Boyd's phone rings. Stiles doesn't need werewolf senses to hear Erica yell “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!”

So then Erica is coming over.

She doesn't knock, just marches right in announces “I brought Lydia” and shoves Stiles legs off the sofa. She is no less terrifying sitting on Scott's sofa than she is swinging a starter at Stiles face so he shuts up and moves over. No one has the balls to ask about Lydia and Erica arriving together because frankly the prospect of the two of the teaming up for anything is fucking terrifying and best left unacknowledged. 

No one says anything when Erica grabs the remote. None of them are dumb enough to say a damned thing about her potential movie choices. Stiles notices Boyd is the only one who seems unconcerned at the possibility of their Marvel marathon getting ditched for the “Notebook” or some equally gag inducing crap. Maybe he's used to it. Or secretly likes it. Who knows. Stiles wonders how soon he can (only slightly) feign exhaustion to get out of watching whatever Erica has planned for them.

“Oh my god we are not watching this garbage.” Lydia says and clearly they are all doomed because Lydia and Erica together out-everything the rest of them. Stiles barely manages to bite back a groan.

“No shit. I hate this fucking movie. Why are you idiots watching this? Boyd?! Where the fuck is my Captain America? Did you even bring it? Oh my god boys are so stupid.”

And that's how Stiles finds out that Erica is an even bigger nerd than he is. And knows more about the Avengers. And that Lydia likes action movies (at least when Jackson isn't around which he never is anymore because- well we aren't talking about that are we?) and really knows her explosions.

“I liked Chris Evans better in the Losers.” she announces when Captain America is over. “Next time we're watching that.” And that's how movie night becomes a thing.


End file.
